


Kisses That Burn

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [131]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Tony Stark, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Love/Hate, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28510437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: He’s entirely too arrogant. His cloak is a ridiculous red. He stands out like a smear of Aesir blood against the bright snow of Jotunheim. Anthony isludicrous. And yet, Loki still ignores all reason and sense to meet him in the ice plains far from Jotunheim’s palace.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 18
Kudos: 295





	Kisses That Burn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Little Magic For Your Chistmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289085) by [Leikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leikio/pseuds/Leikio). 



> This was inspired by Leikio's art. She did two pieces of Jotunn Tony and I wrote something for both.
> 
> The art is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289085/chapters/69321042).
> 
> The other piece I wrote is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407278).
> 
> Enjoy!

He’s entirely too arrogant. His cloak is a ridiculous red. He stands out like a smear of Aesir blood against the bright snow of Jotunheim. He is _ludicrous_.

And yet.

 _And yet_ , Loki still ignores all reason and sense to meet him in the ice plains far from Jotunheim’s palace.

The palace is his home. He is the Crown Prince of the realm. He is Laufey’s son and far, _far_ to impressive for the likes of him.

Anthony calls himself a prince. He rules one of the more savage tribes who make the highlands their home. They’ve grappled and fought with Loki’s clan for centuries. 

They are so far _beneath_ Loki’s attention unless they are a mere target on the battlefield.

_And yet._

“You’re late, Loki,” Anthony remarks with a smirk.

His chest is bare, showing off the circular scarring. The rumours say that someone tried to rip out his heart. When they found he didn’t have one, they lost their life for the attempt. Loki always scoffs at the rumours. He still doesn’t know the truth, but he has traced those scars with his fingers and tongue. He knows there is a beating heart beneath.

“You’re lucky I’ve come at all,” Loki remarks, tilting his chin imperiously.

Anthony laughs. His eyes are amused, showing that he doesn’t believe Loki for a moment. Seeing the humour in his eyes, it almost makes Loki smile. _Almost_. But being here with Anthony is still a terribly stupid decision.

Yet, when the self-proclaimed prince walks across the snow and closes the distance, Loki doesn’t push him away. He fists his hand in that ridiculous red cloak and drags the other jotun closer.

Anthony’s kiss burns. 

Loki has kissed dozens of jotuns, but none of them have ever compared to Anthony. 

The shorter jotun bites his lip and Loki moans and opens his mouth. The kiss deepens and Loki slides his hands over the man’s muscled chest. Anthony’s fingers tangle in his hair and yanks him even closer.

They gasp when they break apart, their faces staying close. Anthony’s lips are stained with a smear of Loki’s blood.

“And how long is the _so-called heir_ escaping for today?” Anthony asks mockingly.

Loki’s eye twitches and he shoves Anthony. He then sweeps out his leg, knocking the jotun off balance until he lands on his back. His _stupid_ red cloak fanning out beneath him. Loki is on him within moments, pinning his arms to the snow and straddling his waist.

“The _Crown Prince_ ,” Loki growls, “answers to no snow-dusted _commoner_.”

Anthony’s smile is all teeth and his red eyes are alight with challenge. He arches his back and brings their faces closer.

“Then put your reticent tongue to greater use, _prince_.”

Loki kisses him and Anthony immediately responds. They’re lying in the snow for anyone to see. Anthony’s ridiculous colours making it impossible they could be missed should any jotun come walking.

And Loki doesn’t _care_.

Because it is Anthony beneath him and groaning against his mouth. It is Anthony wrapping his legs around Loki’s waist and tugging on his hair.

Loki should be anywhere but here, but he couldn’t leave if he tried. This wild, stupid, arrogant, _fool_ of a jotun will always draw him back. He pushes Loki, he burns his skin, he makes him fight down a laugh.

Loki escapes the palace whenever he can just to see that stupid cloak against the white of their world.

And Loki doesn’t like to think about _why_.


End file.
